<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by Thegoldenstring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963398">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenstring/pseuds/Thegoldenstring'>Thegoldenstring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, BokuAka Week, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Drama, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Romance, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenstring/pseuds/Thegoldenstring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a new spiker in Fukurodani—that was fine for bokuto...</p><p> </p><p>That is until that new kid settles for the captain's setter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I noticed that there's a low import of Bokuaka fics. </p><p> </p><p>Here's one for ya  ♡(◡‿◡✿)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a new spiker in Fukurodani. Albeit he's not an official member, he is undeniably talented. The guy was merely a few steps away from the captain himself. He was big, he was kind and he was skillful. <em>Although</em> there was one thing that Bokuto disliked about him.</p><p>"Aaakaaasshiiii! Toss to m—" Bokuto was about to run to his black haired setter, a volleyball in clutch. He was beaming as he had just changed his clothes, ready to take action in the court with his partner like always, However...</p><p>"Keiji senpai! Please toss to me!" The underclassmen caught Akaashi's attention more than Bokuto's. Like the kind senior he is, he agreed. The ball was thrown to the setters hands and he skipped to the middle of the playing boundary, completely oblivious of his captain who stood there, dejected. </p><p>Bokuto's pointy hair that stood upright slightly tilted down, accompnying the lonesome expression of his.  His eyes were all droopy and his mouth had turned puckered into a childish pout.</p><p><em>It had been like that ever since the new kid came in</em>. The kid was quick on his feet, always a few seconds ahead of Bokuto to call Akaashi and ask to play with him. Statistically speaking, the times Bokuto and Akaashi had spent playing together had decreased to half—<strong><em>probably even lower.</em></strong></p><p>"You alright captain?" A player asked, noticing the longing gaze of the buff male. He too noticed the odd expression of Bokuto and wondered what had caused it. He turned to the direction the ace was looking at and immedeatly got an idea of what was happening.</p><p>The new kid seemed hyped up as Akaashi perfectly sets the ball to his desired height, casting a immediate win for their own team.</p><p>"Captain are you perhaps—"</p><p>"<em>No, I'm not! I'm not jealous!</em>" Bokuto exclaimed, grasping the idea moments before the guy could finish.</p><p>"...excited to play against the new kid..." He rebounded, making the silver haired fellow burn up as fast as light could travel. "Hehe, you're so <em>transparent</em> captain." The guy marched of covering his mischivous grin.</p><p>"You won't make it!" One of the team mates shouted after seeing the new kid dash in to save the ball, diving to the floor. Squeaks filled the gym but a loud '<strong><em>thwack</em></strong>' of the ball bouncing against his hand caused another round of uproar, particularly because they thought Daisuke wouldn't make it.</p><p>"Left, left!" The opposing team shouted, receiving the ball. It tilted over to an open spot just around the area of which the new kid, Daisuke, was at. Of course, he pushed himself up, forcing his body to move however the shocking pull of his legs put him short. He collapsed back to the ground, claves hitting the cold ground and further sensing a chilling pain all over his body.</p><p>His muscles began to contract and pull against one another, even if he wasn't moving a centimeter.</p><p>"Time out!" One of the players said, running towards the fallen figure.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked. </p><p>"Cramps...my legs—cramping," Daisuke whined, although from the looks of it he seemed to be in actual pain. "It hurts!" He said through his teeth.</p><p>"Hold on, I'll help you up." Akaashi had became a crutch for the aching player, helping him get to the bench. </p><p>"Hold still, this is going to hurt a bit," the setter gently pulled his leg to straighten it out, making Daisuke throw his head back and hold in a cry. "Keep it stretched and don't curve it," he said. Akashi stood up and looked around, sighing. </p><p>"Bokuto-san," he called his captain. The man had came closer, replaying the image of Akaashi's gentle touch against another players legs.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Something was beginning to heat up inside his buff chest. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Please watch over him, I'll get a hot compress."</p><p>Akaashi ran to the clinic and Bokuto stood there, pitying but at the same time, sneering at the kid who seemed to be in unimaginable pain. The way Akaashi deals with Bokuto having cramps was far different. Akaashi wouldn't bother to stretch his leg out for him nor would he run to the clinic to get a compress.</p><p>
  <em>What made this kid special?</em>
</p><p><em>In Akaashi's defense,</em> Bokuto already stretches his leg way before he gets to the bench, not to mention on the occasions that Bokuto does get cramps, there's a hot or cold compress nearby. It was merely a coincidence that there wasn't any today.</p><p>Daisuke was back in tip top shape after Akaashi had offered to massage his calf. Bokuto watched on the sidelines, the mild heat growing stronger at the pit of his stomach. He knew that what that implied wasn't right, and for his own good, he turned his back and looked for a way to distract himself.</p><p>"Tsk. Go have fun with your <em>new spiker</em>..." He mumbled, slamming the ball against the floor and marching out. The ball was smacked against the floor and was left to roll off, garnering the attention of nearby players—even Akaashi.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, Bokuto's in <em>that</em> mood again," Konoha said. Akaashi dropped the ball and loosened his stance, eyeing the figure that marched out of the door. He's got another job now—yet as he was about to take a step, Daisuke had called out to him.</p><p>"Keiji senpai, thanks for earlier." He smiled.</p><p>"No problem. That's normal here so I got used to seeing people get leg cramps." Akaashi had peered into Bokuto's direction again but once more he was stopped by Daisuke's voice.</p><p>"I want to thank your properly. Can I treat you to a drink?" Daisuke beamed up again, pulling his senior out of the gym and to a nearby vending machine. Akaashi was about to decline however when the drink was handed to him, he had no choice. Out of courtesy, he took the drink.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, a silver and black haired male sat on a thick branch of a tree, almost replicating an image of an owl. His eyebrows were furrowed while his legs dangled off.</p><p>"Daisuke, go on ahead without me," Akaashi said, not even sparing a glance at the kid before marching off to Bokuto's direction. This time however, It wasn't Daisuke which made him stop.</p><p>
  <strong>It was a rock.</strong>
</p><p>Before he knew it, his world had began to tilt; From the view of Bokuto nearly falling off a tree to the yellow and brown floor. As if that wasn't bad enough, add a the sound of cracking and blood to the mix. </p><p>It wasn't much but the ebbing pain in his nose, made him touch it, sensing a fluid trickling down to his lips. "<em><strong>Ah,</strong></em>" Akaashi said, seeing the crimson red blood at the tip of his finger.</p><p>"<strong>AKAASHI</strong>!" Bokuto landed on his feet and bolted at towards his setters collapsed figure, panic consuming his big body. </p><p>"Keiji senpai!" Daisuke knelt beside him and was in the process of helping his senpai up however, in a blink of an eye, Daisuke tumbled backwards, the push of a strong man being the cause of it. </p><p>"Akaashi! Are you alright?" Bokuto's voice was driven in seriousness, low and stern.</p><p>"Bokuto shan—<em>I'm fine</em>—" </p><p>Bokuto swept Akaashi off his feet and carried him bridal style, catching the setter of guard. He went rigid as Bokuto's hands touched his back, and his legs. Quite frankly, he couldn't do anything as his own hands cupped his nose, afraid that it would stain his white shirt.</p><p>"Bokuto-shan, I can walk," he said.</p><p>"<strong>Kid</strong>," Bokuto called, glaring at the younger one. Daisuke had frozen in place after withnessing the dark golden glow of his captain's eyes. His stance loomed over the newbie, hostility directed towards him like a territorial predator who witnessed his meal about to be stolen. "<strong>Get back to practice</strong>." He ordered.</p><p>"Bokuto-shan <em>pleash</em> put me down," Akaashi said again, irked by how close the two if them were. It wasn't irked in bad way however, being in Bokuto's clutch is sending him to concious of his own existence and making him feel tingly all over. </p><p>Especially when he could feel Bokuto's heart beat.</p><p>"Tch." Bokuto slid the clinic door open with his feet. "He already saw you about to fall, but why didn't he catch you?" He mumbled, settling the guy on the bed. "<em>What kinda guy is that? He has fast reflexes but can't even catch a falling person</em>," he mumbled again.</p><p>"It'sh not hish fault. I washn't looking at where I was shtepping." Akaashi's nose was wiped by his captain whilst Akaashi himself pressed the ice on the bridge of his nose. The cold tempreature of the item soothed the pain that lingered, however, his attention had focused more on the knitted eyebrows of the man before him.</p><p>"Bokuto-shan, what's wrong?"</p><p>The man couldn't look him in the eye for some reason hiwever he remained in place, trying to figure out what to say. He wasn't really at his normal state to act like normal so he had no spec of clue what to say but to his own surprise—</p><p>"<strong><em>You haven't been tossing to me lately</em></strong>." He blurted out. </p><p>He was a second too late in stopping himself yet even after that, he kept a firm expression of tenacity in his face, pretending to stand his ground. Inwardly though—<em>he was a mess.</em> If it were possible, he'd beat himself up for his own spontaneous actions.</p><p>"I'm shorry about that," Akaashi said. "I promish to tossh to you more, Bokuto-shan but Daishuke alwaysh ashks me to tossh to him," he explained. "I don't know how to turn him down becaush he shorts of remindsh me of you."</p><p>That...</p><p><em>Infuriated</em> Bokuto. </p><p>Akaashi's words were like gasoline to the fire inside of him, igniting it stronger than what he could control. His face visibly darkened, his knuckles were drained to white and crumpling the hem of his shorts. He unconsciously  gritted his teeth and sharply exhaled through his nose in an attempt to soothe the pounding on his head.</p><p>"Bokuto-shan?" </p><p>He stood up,  with that betrayed yet disdainful look on his face, lips quivering for unknown reason. His lips were shaking, however his eyes—<em>his eyes</em> embodied the word Rage. He turned his heel and slammed oppen the door. "<strong><em>Have fun with the other me, Keiji</em></strong>." He marched off, leaving Akaashi alone. </p><p>Alone and confused. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What just happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>●●●</strong>
</p><p>A week had passed. A week had passed and Bokuto was a <em>fool</em> to think that Akaashi would be running after him by then. Much to his dismay, <em>It was the opposite</em>.</p><p>Now he stood there alone, watching as Akaashi and Daisuke play a serious match against him. As if that wasn't adding salt to the wound, Akaaahi's team was winning. Bokuto could only play, even if he wasn't in the mood.</p><p>Throughout the whole week, Bokuto was prepared to avoid Akaashi everywhere. Be it in practice or regular school hours. </p><p>He broke off their regular routine of going to school together, him heading an hour early than usual, expecting to beat his friend. However, Akaashi was one step ahead from him. He was already in the school way before Bokuto was. Neither of them exchanged greetings nor acknowledged the other's presence.</p><p>During lunch time, he didn't head to the back of the gym where they usually take their breaks, Bokuto lingered around the area to see if Akaashi would arrive—<em>he didn't</em>.</p><p>Even by simply passing through the halls, Akaashi would swiftly tilt away to avoid Bokuto's attempts on bumping into him. Another thing was that Akaashi would talk to the person beside Bokuto but <em>disregarded Bokuto's who was physically present</em>.</p><p>Bokuto was the one who was supposed to be mad—<em>but why is it like it was Akaashi who was wronged?</em></p><p>"Captain, you look like an abandoned child," One of the players stated a bit too bluntly. Bokuto kept a blank face but deep inside he was trying to picture himself since '<em>abandoned child'</em> seemed appropriate to what he's currently feeling.</p><p>The match was cut short upon receiving the news that there would be a gym inspection held by the staff. Of course in a matter of a few minutes, the gym would be empty.</p><p>Darkness had loomed over the Kanto region while rain poured in, coating every thing with the smell of wet soil. Warm glows of light from nearby passing cars and building acted as a distraction for Keiji, who was unfortunately, stranded under a shade of a closed shop. </p><p>Bokuto popped around the corner, a grey  umbrella shielding him from the cold droplets of water. The rain was perfect for his expression —somber and depressing, until he spotted that figure under the shade, looking out into the distance.</p><p>A raging battle against himself had commenced, fighting over whether to leave him alone or just share an umbrella. Now was the best time to make ammends, even if Bokuto was supposed to be he angry one. He found the second option more appropriate as he will admit—<em>he missed Akaashi's presence.</em></p><p>But—</p><p>He was a minute too short, <em>again</em>.</p><p>Daisuke popped out of nowhere, taking in Akaashi who happily took shade under his orange umbrella. Both of their backs faced the silver haired captain, though, Bokuto could see Daisuke's face. A blinding light of the car had stung him in the eye however—for a split second, a tiny, <em>tiny</em> fracture of a second, Daisuke's eyes focused on him and squinted, telling the words '<em>you lost'</em> without having to exit the underclass man's mouth. </p><p>The next thing Bokuto saw shattered his heart to pieces. </p><p><br/>
Daisuke's hands grabbed Akaashi's chin, pulling him to make eye contact. Without hesitation, Daisuke pressed his lips against Akaashi's making sure that Bokuto was watching every second of it.</p><p>
  <em>and he was.</em>
</p><p>His body had gone frozen like it was thrown into the ocean during winter. His heart was beating madly that it had began to physicaly hurt, stinging his ribs and begging to escape. The edges of his vision began to darken even more than the rainy skies. What expression was he wearing? Why does his legs and fingers buzz?</p><p>Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi was kissed.</p><p>Not by him, but from Daisuke.</p><p>He didn't want to see it. He didn't want that to happen. Had he moved faster maybe Akaashi wouldn't be kissing anyone. <strong>He hated the sight.</strong></p><p>The the cold rain had seeped through Bokuto's now exposed uniform, filling in the inside of his fallen grey umbrella. The pitter patter sounds of droplets were the only thing audible to the lean guy. Akaashi had turn a few degrees back and realized that Bokuto saw the whole thing. His expression remained the same. <em>Blank</em>.</p><p>Daisuke handed Akaashi the umbrella, exchanging some last words with him before running out into the chilling temperature, caring less if he'll get wet or not.</p><p>"Bokuto san," Akaashi called. He had no idea what to say after being kissed by a kouhai, not to mention being seen by Bokuto. He picked up the fallen umbrella and held it out for him but Bokuto didn't budge. Much like a week ago, his captain wasn't looking him in the eye.</p><p>"Bokuto-san," Akaashi called again, this time sharing the same umbrella as him but grabbing Bokuto's arm. Like a mindless and hollow body, the ace simply followed Akaashi as he was being dragged, not even asking nor processing where they were going. Soon enough, he found himself standing in the middle of Akaashi's room, a towel thrown over his now un-spiked hair. </p><p>"You can stay over if you like." He said, rubbing the towel to dry the  big guy's hair. Bokuto's golden eyes seemed empty and blank—it was in it's dullest state. </p><p>"Bokuto san, what's wrong?" He asked, cupping his cheeks. The warmth of Akaashi's hand yanked the captain back to reality. It was then when his body began to shiver from the cold, making Akaashi worry.</p><p>He searched for big shirts in his drawer, a spare underwear and some pants for Bokuto to wear.</p><p><br/>
"Bokuto-san, You'll get sick, change into these." He placed the neatly folded clothes in Bokuto's hands and nudged him to the bathroom, where Bokuto entered again, a bit hesitant.</p><p>Akaashi too was now cold. He stripped his clothes one by one, throwing it into the basket near the trash bin. Eventually he was left with his damp boxers. He swiftly changed into new ones, staying like that before he was lost in thought.</p><p><strong>Hot</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>His back was hot.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A solid surface had pressed against his back, a pair of thick arms wrapping around his stomach, contrasting against the cold air. Bokuto's warm breath against his ears sent him shivers but he didn't dare move. Bokuto was bare chested. That was the only thing he knew. He may also be pants-less but he won't be taking the chance to look.</p><p>"Bokuto-san?" He asked, maintaining the gentle voice. But in reality, he could currently die from a stroke of nervousness. His body just hid the reaction too well. </p><p>"<em>I love you Akaashi</em>." Bokuto mumbled to the crook of his ear, his sluggish tongue being dragged along at the tender lobe. </p><p>"Bokuto-sa—<em>ah</em>!" A mewl escaped Keiji's lips when the rough, slimy muscle prodded on his ear, sending lewd squelching noises echoing in his ears. He couldn't move an inch as one hand was wrapped around his stomach while the other firmly pressed against his chest to lean to the silver haired man. "Bokuto san—what...what are you doing?" He gasped.</p><p>"I don't want to loose you, Akaashi."</p><p>"<em>Loose me</em>? What do you mean?" Keiji asked, constantly shivering as Bokuto's big, rough hands slid and roamed his body, touching every bone, every skin like he had been familiar with it. "I'm not going anywhere Bokuto sa—<em>Ah</em>!" The spikers hand had brushed against Akaashi's hard nipple, making him arc his back as a reflex. </p><p>"Daisuke. Don't choose him Akaashi. I want you to choose me. Please." His hands had stoped it's flow of movements, and pulled Akaashi into a hug. </p><p>"Bokuto san..." he called, making Bokuto look at him. They stared at each other for a good few seconds but Akaashi, who started it, also broke it off, instead, changing it into a kiss. Bokuto's eyes went wide against his setters face but rather than processing what had happened, he instead savored the moment, rubbing his own lips against Akaashi's soft flesh. He tasted sweet and smells like body wash, the crips, hydrating type of scent Bokuto would always smell when they were the last ones changing after matches.</p><p>"Keiji—does this mean that—"</p><p>"Bokuto san—<em>shut up</em>." Akashi pulled in to his him again, wrapping his tanned arms around his friends neck and pulling down on him. Their tongues pushed against each other, exploring their mouths and tasting every nook and cranny.</p><p>Both of their chest began to tighten from the lack of air, making them pull apart with only a thin thread of saliva connecting their tongues. Just from those parted seconds, they already missed each other's taste.</p><p>Akaashi pulled away upon realizing the dangerous situation that was nearing them—he feared that what he had intended was too fast, even for Bokuto's pace so he took the liberty of stopping—<em>even if he wanted more</em>.</p><p>Bokuto was naked apart from the tight boxers. The boxers—the dark blue boxers were tight on him, making his thighs dip from where the cloth ends. His manhood was another thing. Even if it wasn't hard, it was still big—<em>Bokuto really is a monster</em>.</p><p>"Akaashi," a dark atmosphere began to loom in Bokuto's direction, accompanying his shadowed eyes that hid under his fallen hair. "Don't tell me you plan on leaving it as that."</p><p>"Bokuto san, we have classe—<em>Bokuto san</em>?!" Akaashi was pinned down to the bed, arms crossed over one another and being held by only one of Bokuto's arms. </p><p>"Don't be mean, Akaashi," Bokuto laughed. "It's friday today and they cancelled training for the weekends." The big man hovered over him, licking his lips wet even more as he feasted on the delectable view below him.</p><p>Keiji knew that well—he just made it as an excuse to pull away in case Bokuto really wasn't up for what the atmosphere implied. It looks like he was wrong though.</p><p>"I think you already know what that means." He smirked, lips diving down to kiss him again, this time, with more aggression. He released Akaashi's wrists and it immediately clung onto him, draping over his shoulders as they look each other in the eyes.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that Akaashi. I might do something you dislike." He growled to his ear. </p><p>"You <em>always</em> do something I dislike, Bokuto-san." He replied back.</p><p>Koutaro had sighed at his comment. </p><p>"The mood Akaashi. <em>I'm setting up the mood</em>."</p><p>The erotic atmosphere that was enclosed by the room faltered for a short moment but luckily it remained, becoming stronger as Akaashi dragged Bokuto's hand to one of his chest. </p><p>"Bokuto san, Please don't hold back." Akaashi smiled. A rare genuine smile that even Bokuto seldomly sees. </p><p>"You're really dangerous, Keiji." Bokuto trailed kisses down his partners neck, gently sucking on it and leaving pastel shades of marks. He went down to the stomach but had stopped there, pillung back up to his chest. </p><p>His hot breath lingered around Akaashi's nipple, before parting his mouth to suck on it. His tongue brushed the tip, nudging it and flicking it in random directions. His other hand busied itself by pinching the other bud, making Akaashi loose his composure and let out an erotic moan.</p><p>"Bokuto san—Don't—<em>ngaah</em>♡" Akaashi gripped on the sheets, embarassed by how he was already a mess way before Bokuto could touch him. </p><p>"You have a sensitive chest, Akaashi," he said, sucking on it again. The ticklish and fuzzy sensation underneath his skin had traveled to his groin, unintentionally making him buck his hips.  "But I already knew that way back then, right?"</p><p>Akaashi had always been careful of changing his shirt—hence the reason why he always says behind when changing. One instance, Bokuto and Akaashi were the ones left and as Akaashi was in the midst of pulling his shirt off, Bokuto bumped into him, the cloth rubbing against his nipple. That caused him to moan for a split second. Bokuto of course agreed to keep it as a secret—thinking that it could be black mail material.</p><p><em>It's not blackmail material anymore though</em>.</p><p>Akaashi's boxers had tightened, turning into a tent that covered his erection. That cover will disappear eventually. Bokuto's hands tugged the clothing off, exposing Akaashi's rock hard dick that was shimering with pre cum. He whined at the short instance of the fabric rubbing against his tip but was completely overtaken when his cock was enveloped by a big warm hand.</p><p>"Bokuto-san! Don't suddenly grab it!" Akaashi complained but was in an array of gasps and small whimpers. He clamped down on his lips when Bokuto replied with an octave deep chuckle, his thumb brushing over the tip and rubbing it. The pre cum had stretched as he pulls his hand away, and Akaashi looked at it, cheeks heating up.</p><p>"You're already wet Keiji. <em>Pervert</em>~" Bokuto hummed, nibbling his ear afterwards. He parted though, looking around the room in search for an item.</p><p>"Under the bed," Keiji whispered. Bokuto peeked under the metal bed frame and lying there was a pink bottle of strawberry scented lube that was unopened. Along with that was—</p><p>A box of condoms. Thin ones. In the size appropriate for Bokuto.</p><p>That made Bokuto question things but instead of looming about it, he instead got an idea. He took the pink bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his hands, some falling to the sheets.</p><p>"Akaashi~" Bokuto sweetly called, too sweet that it was frightening. His fingers rubbed against the setter's entrance, and Akaashi, embarassed with his whole body exposed, tilted his head to the side and covered his face with his arms. "I'll stretch you out, ok?"</p><p>"Bokuto san plea—<em>GAAHH</em>♡"  Bokuto pushed two fingers inside, catchin akaashi mid sentence. He threw his head back at the slight sting that swirled in with pleasure. Bokuto's fingers pulled apart, pushing against his walls to stretch it. It rubbed and rubbed, moving randomly but rubbing the cavern in search for something. His thick fingers crept deeper and deeper, Making him moan more.</p><p>"Akaashi," Bokuto called again, admiring the beautiful frame lying down in a mess. Akaashi was gripping on the sheets, his legs lifted up to give access to his hole yet he was covering his face with a blanket. The sounds escaping his lips were mere whimpers but it gradually got louder as Bokuto's fingers closed in on a dangerous spot—<em>pushing Keiji in a verge of madness.</em></p><p>"It's here." Bokuto stated, at the same time pushing his two fingers against his prostate gland.</p><p>"<em><strong>BOKUTO SAN</strong></em>!" Akaashi gasped, back arching at the wave of sensation coursing through his body. "Bokuto-san—Bokuto-san—Don't rub the—HAAH♡" Bokuto did the opposite of what his setter had wished. </p><p>"They said that if you massage the prostate gland, you get the urge that something wants to come out from here." He wrapped his hands around Akaashi's cock once more sending him another wave of pleasure.</p><p>It was exactly as what Koutarou had said—the more his fingers rubbed on that spot, the more the fluid threatened to escape from his insides. Like as his prostate was being rubbed, something was begging to escape, rendering Akaashi scared. He didn't know what fluid would come out wether it was 'that' or jizz and he wants to spare himself the embarrassment if finding out—<em>Bokuto thinks otherwise.</em></p><p>Out of the blue, the ace began to abuse that certain spot, rubbing on it and prodding, un merciful to the gasps and begs of Akaashi to stop.</p><p>"Say akaashi—why do you have a box of condoms with you?" He asked. Akaashi's eyes watered but Bokuto remained apathetic, continuing the motion of his fingers while his other hand pumped Akaashi's member. "Did you plan on using this with someone else, Keiji?" </p><p>"Bokuto—hah♡—No—I didn't—ah♡" Akaashi moaned, tears falling down to the mind breaking pleasure. Bokuto knew where to move his hands—his coordination was great but more over, he seemed engrossed in pleasuring the setter.</p><p>"What is it, <em>Keiji</em>?"</p><p>The heat began to build at his stomach, growing stronger and stronger sending tingles to all parts of his body. There was a pounding in his stomach that was further entertained by the continuous stimulation of his prostate—</p><p>"Bokuto san please—I think I'm going to cum—Gah!" Akaashi was cut short, confused as to why he couldn't relieve himself from the buildup of orgasm. It left him unsatisfied, ticked off and more than anything— uncomfortable.</p><p>"I'm not letting you until you answer me, Keiji." </p><p>It was because Bokuto tightly gripped on his dick that he couldn't let it out and the only way for him to let go is to answer the question. He was a mess of sounds, squelching, panting, gasping and whines all echoes around the room—how he Bokuto would understand his words would be a complete mystery for the setter.</p><p>"You—Bokuto—It's for you—ah!" He paused, still panting. "I—guh—wanted to confess to you and—ah! do this—even way back—Ngah—then but...but I couldn't grab the cour—courage to do it!" </p><p>His voice trembled at the buildup of a most faster and stronger orgasm in the lowest pit of his stomach and adding to the pleasure was when Bokuto began to pump Akaashi's dick with perfect pressure, pushing the ecstatic feeling more and more dangerously close.</p><p>"<em>BOKUTO SAN—BOKUTO SAN</em>!" the raven haired man begged the name of his partner, hands clawing the air wanting to hold him. Bokuto scooted up, finding that wholesome. Akaashi's face was laced with tears of pleasure that the Ace sort of grew envious. But he hushed himself knowing that he'd also be driven in pleasure after this.</p><p>"Bokuto san I'm—"</p><p>"Go ahead Akaashi," Bokuto observed Akaashi's desperate look, admiring how helpless the raven haired man look: how his ears were puffy and how drool slid down from the edges of his lips as he gasped for air, wanting to release. The sight alone made Bokuto hard as a rock. More hard that he was previously.</p><p>"Kota—" he gasped. Bokuto's eyes widened. "Koutarou I'm co—<em>AAH</em>!" Akaashi's erotic moan was louder than his usual volume, sending a bunch of signals and flipping all types of buttons into the ace's brain. The way he magnificently arched his back was breathtaking, the way he twas pleasing to Bokuto's eyes—especially his orgasm face. </p><p>His usual blank expression was eradicated and overtaken by an expression filled with need and pleasure, eyes unfocused and hazy to focus on the electrifying, tingling flow of ecstasy that exited through his cock as a form of semen.</p><p>By the end of his long riddled orgasm, he laid down to the ground, threads of jizz decorating his bare chest. It was amazing, that he would like to admit that but—</p><p>"AKAASHI?!" A large thump ensued the room and Bokuto found himself landing on the floor, the view of Akaashi's foot coming into scene. Apparently, Keiji had kicked his partner off the bed the moment he regained a bit of energy. Of course that confused Bokuto. He got up on his feet, annoyed but at the same time worried as to why Akaashi had acted that way.</p><p>That was the first time Akaashi had physically hurt Bokuto. </p><p>Was he dissatisfied? Or was he too rough? Did it hurt?</p><p>"<strong>Bokuto</strong>."</p><p>A shiver went down the spiker's spine as the crisp call of his name entered his ears. The voice was firm and threatening even if it was coming from Akaashi. Aside from that—there was the absence of 'san' which makes it all the more <em>frightening</em>.</p><p>"Ak—Akaashi?" He gulped.</p><p>"<strong><em>Please inform me if your going to engage in that type of play</em></strong>." Keiji curled up into a ball of white blanket, hiding like a caterpillar inside of a cocoon. </p><p>"Agaashe!" Bokuto jumped on the bed, yanking off the sheets. Akaashi's rose pink face came into the view, making the spiker smile. He threw his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, wanting the warmth of Akaashi's body against him. Not in a sexual manner—<em>just a simple hug</em>.</p><p>Beads of sparkling sweat cascaded down from his beck and forehead, coating his face with it. Just a few minutes ago, he wasn't sweating but right now, he was like a running faucet. His breaths became audible and loud, and his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>He couldn't open his eyes. Like a falling boulder, he couldn't lift a limb and pull away fromm Akaashi even if he wanted to. For some reason—<em>every ounce of energy that once filled his body dissipated into thin air.</em> Not to mention, he was freezing.</p><p>"Bokuto san?" Akaashi asked, tapping the guy's bare shoulder when the pair began to tilt backwards because of Koutarou's weight. Keiji's warm palm touched against his freezing cold back, and moments after, he could hear Koutaro whimper.</p><p>"Akaashi...I feel weak."</p><p>The close proximity of their faces had no longer been romantic of sorts as the atmosphere had now shifted. Akaashi could smell his partners damp hair from the rain.</p><p>
  <em>Rain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was it.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Bokuto san, you caught a cold."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. independent part two is out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey my golden babies—Part two is out!</p><p>it's entitled "Sunrise" and it's a bit more hardcore than this one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>(it's to make up for my months of disappearance)</p><p>Go check it out!</p><p>— mama gold</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will have an independent part 2 posted entitled "sunrise" in the near future—stay tuned✨✨✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>